Shanxus
Shanxus ''(サンックスス, Sankkususu), known in the Black Market as '''Thanatos '(サナットス, Sanattosu), is the main antagonist of Grand Voyage and the captain of The Daimaō Pirates, as well as the leader of the infamous Demon Horde in the New World. Like many other pirates on the Grand Line, Shanxus desires to find the ultimate treasure, the phantasmal One Piece, though he desires it for a different reason. Born as the son of a incredibly wealthy man who had profited off the beginning of the Great Pirate Era, the man desired nothing else except to have his son ascend to the throne of Pirate King. And so, a young Shanxus was placed into the roughest and deadliest training that his father could pay for, beaten and tortured almost every day of his young life, praying for an end to it all. That day came when Shanxus was force-fed the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dark Dragon, the final 'jewel in the crown' that his father had prepared. However, this was turned on its head when Shanxus gained control of his powers, then proceeded to destroy the entire island that his father owned, killing everyone, including his own family. Though he was now 'free', Shanxus couldn't escape some of the more mental conditioning that his father had ordered implaced in him: to find the One Piece and become the Pirate King. Filled with hatred of what he viewed as his father's final, damning act, Shanxus set off to sea, in order to one thing: find the incredible treasure, and before the entire world, destroy it! Then, he would be finally free of his father's shackles, to live the life that he had always wanted. Shanxus first appears in the story during the Trifecta Saga, where he lead his crew in an offensive against The Marimo Pirates, viewing them as potential rivals in the final race to Raftel. His crew managed to successfully deal a great amount of damage to them before the arrival of their captain, Dhahaka D. Knave, who rallied them and lead them in a counterattack. After taking some damage in return, Shanxus stepped out onto the battlefield, and declared Knave his rival. He then lead his crew in retreat, deciding to head into the New World and awaken the 'sleeping giant' they had in wait there. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dark Dragon '''Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Voyage Category:Zeon1 Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Characters Category:Male Category:South Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Daimaō Pirates